1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the removal of liquid from gas; and, in one aspect, to the removal of and recovery of liquid condensates from a natural gas stream.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art discloses a broad variety of systems and methods for removing liquids from gas and for removing liquids with fuel value from natural gas. Many of these processes are very sophisticated and complex, and require the use of a multiplicity of expensive equipment such as towers and rectifiers. The following U.S. patents are representative of such related art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,595,782; 2,557,171; 2,968,160; 2,933,900; 2,650,481; 4,061,481; 4,040,806; 3,354,663; 3,282,062; 3,837,172; 2,713,780; 5,035,732; 4,629,484; 4,666,483; 4,695,303; 4,453,956; 2,823,523; 5,026,408; 4,251,249; 5,199,266; 4,257,794; 3,702,541; 4,579,565; 4,171,964; 4,157,904; 5,114,451; 4,278,457; 4,285,708; 4,889,545; 4,854,955; 3,373,574; 4,185,978; 4,869,740; 3,656,312; 3,292,380; 2,880,592; 3,675,435; 3,397,138; 4,140,504; 3,724,226; 3,625,016; 4,556,404; 4,698,081; 2,713,781; 4,203,741.
Certain conventional prior art vane-type gas/liquid separators with separator elements or other mechanical separating apparatus can remove liquid droplets greater than one micrometer in size from a mist stream.